A Lesson in Control
by Emerald-Rosalie
Summary: A burning desire for knowledge leaves Bella with a hunger deep inside, that she never knew existed. He will teach her everything...and leave her wanting for nothing. Carlisle/Bella/Emmett


A/N: This is something new from me and was written for the Friday Free For All, over on Twilighted. Thanks to Oceanwaters2006 for beta'ing, and to Ninapolitan for allowing me to take part in this pervetastic smutfest.

_**Some people asked me to continue it...what do you think?**_

Title: A Lesson in Control

Pairing: Carlisle/Bella/Emmett

Rating: MA

***Graphic threesome and scenes of an extreme sexual nature***

I don't own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

You'd think, as I entered his house, that there wasn't a single doubt in my mind in reference to the reasons why I was here. And to a certain extent, you'd be right. But to anyone who knew me, they'd know that they could read on my face if I was experiencing any kind of doubts about what was going to take place here tonight.

I'd requested to learn from him, and he, being the ever dutiful and willing master, had granted my request. To say I'd been shocked would been an understatement. I'd been resigned to the fact that a man like him would never grant such a request to someone as inexperienced as I was. I'd had a few experiences with him, but tonight was the last one.

I'd known about the sorts of activities that happened in this place for a while now. I'd been surprised about the feelings it had pulled from deep inside of me. While I'd always been sexually adventurous, I'd never thought about doing this type of thing…before _him_.

I'd met Carlisle Cullen in a club, Downtown, a few weeks previously. He was the old roomate of my close friend/take-my-sexual-frustrations-out-on buddy, Emmett. We'd been friends since I moved to Seattle in the fall of 2005, for college. But, believe me when I say this; I am by no means, promiscuous. I fooled around with Emmett because we were both looking for something that wasn't serious and after a few rounds of Patron; we just seemed to fall into bed.

Again, people, not promiscuous, remember?

When Emmett had told me about Carlisle's lifestyle, I hadn't been surprised…I'd been intrigued. My intrigue had quickly turned to something that allowed me to feed off of it. I'd researched everything I could about the art of Dominance and Submission, and when I thought about Carlisle doing it to me…I have to admit, I _more_ than liked it.

I'd never thought I'd have any sort of interest in that kind of sexual play, but once the idea settled in, it began to eat away at me. I needed to experience what Carlisle could do to me. I needed to feel his authority over me, because if I didn't experience it, I knew I would regret it.

I walked toward the hostess and she smiled demurely at me, she had black spiky hair and an impish smile, which invited me in more than I liked to admit. My heart began to pound as I removed my coat and handed it over to her. She asked for my wrist and I blinked several times as she fixed a single link silver bracelet around it.

"For peace of mind," she purred as I stood in the doorway.

I smiled at her, feeling my inhibitions slip away as I walked into the main hall of Carlisle's home. The sights were exquisite and I took my time as I walked across the floor. There were couples everywhere; they were entangled, and embracing who they were.

I licked my lips as I approached the separating corridor, left of the main floor. The main master bedroom was my destination. I was pleasantly surprised by the tastefulness of this place, and I quickly deduced that not only was the stereotype vastly exaggerated, it was mostly a full out lie.

I was confident in my stride as I approached the bedroom; nothing was holding me back, and while I was here, I would forget about the outside world and the people in it. I rapped three times on the door as instructed and waited for the signal.

The door swung open and I entered, casting my eyes down.

"Very good, Bella…learning already," he said. "You may look at me."

I let my eyes travel up his body until they came to his face. His blond hair was slicked back off his face and his piercing blue eyes seemed to seer through my body as his gaze fixed itself on my face. It seemed like he could see right through me; his stare was intense, yet it made me feel desired.

"Such…innocent beauty. The blush on your chest is just heavenly. You were right, Emmett."

My heart spluttered as Emmett came from behind him. Emmett dressed in fucking _leather pants._His face was non-descript; his friendly smile was gone. Carlisle brushed his hand along my chest, and I knew my cheeks had flamed as I felt the cool brush of his fingertips above my breasts.

"So responsive," Carlisle said as he looked me up and down. "Remove her dress, Emmett."

I was a little shocked as Emmett obeyed him without question. He pulled the tie on my wraparound dress and I fought the urge to close my eyes as the material parted, revealing my nude body. I heard Emmett's sharp intake of breath as he looked at my body like he'd never seen it before.

He peeled the dress from my shoulders and over my arms. The familiar scent of him calmed me and I knew him being here was a good thing.

It was a matter of wielding power over the other person's mind, and dominating, exploring and also influencing and changing it. But it can only succeed if you know exactly what you want. If you're nervous or scared, it doesn't work. You can only dominate or be submissive to other people if you're not afraid of them.

You must know exactly what's in your head, what you're doing.

If Marx said religion was opiate of the masses, power was heroin to Carlisle. An incomparable high and sense of delight. Impossible to close one's mind to it, yet it made everyone, who tasted it after only a few tries, addicted to it. Increasingly demanding for more.

I wanted more, but I knew what I wanted didn't matter at this very moment in time. I was here to be whatever Carlisle wanted me to be, and Emmett, too. Although I knew I wasn't a puppet to be played, I wanted to lay down my trust in Carlisle.

I knew Carlisle was watching me as Emmett slipped the dress off of my body. His eyes were appreciative and knowing that I'd impressed him gave me a strange sense of satisfaction.

"I want you to come to me, Bella," he ordered. The tone of his voice made me shiver.

I walked toward him with my face held high and open. He circled me slowly, pulling my hair over my shoulder. "Nobody wants a good girl, Bella. Everyone wants a naughty one."

I shivered as his lips ghosted over my shoulders and I could feel the heat of his breath on the back of my neck. I looked straight ahead, seeing Emmett in the corner; his shirt was off and he was idly cupping the bulge in his pants. The sight made me want to rub my thighs together and I felt like squirming under Carlisle's touch.

"Let me see," he said teasingly, moving round to face me. "Your pulse is jumping, your thighs are clenching, and your pussy is beating like a drum. But, it feels good, doesn't it, Bella?"

"Yes," I spoke, calmly. Even though inside my heart _was_fucking jack hammering and it felt like my thighs were on fire. There was just something about that icy stare; it held the fire of a thousand suns. It was cold, yet every single glance from him heated my body to the max.

"Tell me what you've learned these past few weeks," he ordered.

"I-I've learned that Submission is not about giving yourself over to your master; it's about trust," I said, jumping as I felt his fingers trail down my throat.

He laughed lowly. "Too often we only think we know our own needs because when everything fails, we are only left with ourselves. We find pleasure in pain, and we take comfort in those feelings. So, Bella, we explore how that makes us feel because it is often our own needs that tend to speak the loudest. We must go beyond our knowledge and experience new things to find the answers, so yes, Bella; it's all about putting our trust in others to learn new things.

"You, sweet thing, are a natural submissive. You feel the overwhelming need to commit to something because you want to see it to the end, plus, I know that you are grateful for the experience. Because in the end, it will make you who you are, and the person you are yet to become."

"What else, darling?" he asked.

"Seeking validation is not about giving yourself to others; it's about what other people can give to you," I breathed.

"Very good, Bella," he smiled. "Now, explain to me, what it means to be a Submissive."

"A Submissive is the one who feels the calling to submit. But don't think that because you are submissive, that you are weak. A Submissive holds as much power as a Dominant, but relinquishes their power to whoever holds their trust. But, a Sub lives to give themselves to their Dominant, whose needs come first. It fills a void deep within."

"Eloquently put," Carlisle said simply. "Now, I've been very patient, Bella. I wanted you to learn everything there was to know, and now that I trust you have, its time to take the next step."

He caressed the underside of my breast and I instantly felt my nipples pucker. I could only hope the pounding in my pussy subsided, lest I come there and then. I nearly cried out when his fingers closed in around my nipple, and he began to roll it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger.

"Up on the bed, sweetheart," he whispered and I stumbled forward, climbing up onto the bed on all fours. I turned myself around and lay, legs parted, as he'd instructed me weeks before. He turned to Emmett, "Go to her."

Emmett strode forward and knelt on the bed, to my side. Carlisle came closer and I could see the outline of his erection through his pants. I felt my body heat up and my clit began to throb as a little wetness slipped between my ass cheeks. Emmett licked his lips and ran his finger over my pussy, collecting my juices on the tips of his fingers. Carlisle gave a slight nod and Emmett brought his fingers to my mouth.

I licked around the pads of his finger tips, the musky, slightly sweet taste of my arousal only served to turn me on even more than before. Emmett groaned as I sucked his fingers into my mouth and began to swirl my tongue around his digits.

"Enough," he said, harshly. His breathing was ragged and I could feel his cock twitching as the front of his pants brushed against my arms.

"Does she taste good, Emmett?" Carlisle asked as he popped the button on his pants.

"Yes, sir," Emmett spoke.

"Then I shall have to taste as well," Carlisle said, walking forward to the chest at the side of the bed. He pulled out a long linked chain with three small silver clamps attached. My heart began to pound even harder as he approached me. "Secure her hands."

Emmett lifted me forward and slid in behind me. My head lay on his chest and he brought both my hands above my head, secure in his one. Carlisle spread my legs further apart, running his hands along the smooth skin of my thighs. I bit my lip to stop from moaning as his fingers dipped inside me. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. His eyes flashed and he dropped to his knees.

I cried out as I felt something clamp over my clit. A sharp, but not unpleasant, pain radiated through my body, and I could feel the heat spreading through my legs as they began to quake. Carlisle rose and attached the other clamps to my nipples.

"How beautiful you look spread out before me." he mused as he knelt at the end of the bed. I felt Emmett's free hand on the curve of my breast. He began to squeeze it as Carlisle's head came between my legs.

I nearly arched up off of Emmett as Carlisle's tongue dipped inside my body. The duel sensations of the clamps and Emmett's hands on my body felt like a fire had been ignited inside my stomach. As Carlisle sucked at my pussy, Emmett began to tug on the clamps.

"Oh, God," I whispered, daring not to raise my voice.

I felt the deep rumbling of Emmett's laughter through my body as Carlisle licked around the teeth of the clamp. He sucked the head of the clamp into his mouth, pulling slightly, and my thighs clenched as white hot pleasure bit at me.

The feeling was overwhelming, and as Carlisle pushed his fingers inside me, I held in a moan. Although, I couldn't control my panting as it seemed to echo around the room. He raised his head and grinned at me, seeing me flushed and whimpering. "You can moan, Bella, don't hold back; you have no idea how much your little whimpers are driving me forward."

I felt the phantom stirring of the beginning of an orgasm. I cried out as the building crescendo began. Every time Carlisle took his mouth away from my pussy, it would begin to beat, thumping hard.

"Lift her, Emmett, and bring her toward me," Carlisle commanded, and Emmett lifted me forward and placed me in his arms. "Open the third draw down and take out the lubricant. It's time we gave Bella what she has been so sweetly waiting for."

Emmett looked at me and I knew he was silently asking me if this was what I wanted. And it was. I had never been so turned on in my life. The thought of him _and_Carlisle sharing my body made me burn. He let go of my arms and they fell to my sides.

Although Carlisle had told me that a Dom never shared his collared Sub, this session was about being taught. There had been no offers of a permanent position beside either of these males, and I, for once, was going to enjoy what they were going to give me.

I heard the rustling of Emmett's pants hitting the floor. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him naked before, but I knew the sight of him was enough to take my breath away. Emmett shuffled up behind me and I felt him part my ass cheeks. I sucked in a breath as his fingers probed my ass, feeling the coolness of the lubricant against my pink star. He scissored his fingers inside me and I felt a tingling sensation along the walls of my ass.

"Relax," Emmett murmured as I felt the head of his cock press against my opening. "Tell me when you want me to stop pushing."

I breathed and let him push into me. He filled me little by little and I relaxed further as the general stinging subsided. Once he was in, it felt good, _very_good. His fingers linked with mine and splayed across my hips; he tugged at my clit clamp which intensified the pleasure of his cock being inside my ass.

I watched as Carlisle pushed his pants over his ass. I bit my lip as his cock sprung out of the binding fabric. The tip was plum and weeping. I desperately wanted to devour it with my tongue. Carlisle rolled a condom over his dick and joined Emmett and I on the bed.

He spread my legs a little wider, lined up, and slowly slid in.

My head fell back against Emmett's shoulder and he nipped at my throat.

"Look at me, Bella," Carlisle spoke.

I raised my head and looked him in the eye. He thrust into me, keeping his eyes locked with mine. As Carlisle pulled out, Emmett thrust in. it was like a sensual overload, and the orgasm that was teetering on the edge was lingering in delicious anticipation. I'd never in my life, ever, felt this…this full. It was like being stuffed to the brim with pleasure.

Carlisle closed his eyes as his pubic bone smashed against the clamp. It tugged hard and I cried out, feeling the frenzied throbbing returning with a vengeance. A small smile graced his lips as I cried out. He knew what he was doing to me, and I know he loved it. He watched as Emmett's hands roamed my body and pulled again at the clamps.

"Kiss her, Emmett, fuck her mouth." Carlisle ordered.

I laid my head back and Emmett pressed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance, eagerly. Our tongues battled; curling around each other. I whimpered as he sucked my tongue into his mouth and bit my lip with his teeth.

Carlisle groaned and thrust into me hard as Emmett pulled out. My pussy clenched around him, hard, as he moaned. He brought his hand to my breast and released one of the clamps. I cried out as the blood rushed to my nipple and it hardened. Carlisle took it between his teeth and sucked it. I broke off from Emmett and screamed as the white hot lust licked at me. He released the second one and repeated his actions until I was delirious with pleasure.

Emmett was growling behind me as his thrusts became erratic; I knew he was close. He squeezed my hips and I felt his cock pulse inside me as he came. He thrust lightly, panting into my neck. A bead of sweat dripped from my chest down the length of my body as Carlisle tugged on the clit clamp several times in a row.

"Come, sweet Bella."

I screamed his name as he released the clamp and the blood rushed forth into my clit. My pussy choked his cock as explosions rocked my body. Fucking sunshine and rainbows burst in front of my eyes and sobbed as I rode out the best orgasm of my existence. Vaguely, I recalled Carlisle thrusting through my orgasm and coming inside me. There was just no pulling away from how my body was responding. My cunt was pulsing so hard my knees almost gave way.

Eventually, after several long minutes, I came back to myself. I was lying against Emmett and he was rolling one of my nipples between his fingers. I leaned into his touch and his warm hand ran down the length of my body.

"Did you enjoy that, Bells?" he asked and I nodded.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked up, into his eyes. I was disappointed to find him already dressing. There was something so…_alluring_about him, and I already knew I wanted to see more of him.

"I'm going to leave now, there are a few things I need to deal with," he spoke. "But expect something from me within the next few days, Bella."

He winked at me as he slipped on his shirt and left the room, leaving me with Emmett.

* * *

It had been three weeks since my experience with Carlisle, and every night since, I had thought about him. I had been checking the mail religiously every morning, just waiting to hear from him.

Emmett and I had ended the sexual side of our relationship. He'd begun to date an old classmate of _mine,_Rosalie Hale. I was glad he was happy.

I was about to shower when my cell phone beeped. It was a number I didn't recognize, and I frowned as I opened a text message from the unknown sender.

_Check your mailbox._

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran down the stairs, clutching my mailbox key. Inside, there was a single manila envelope. On the front, in perfect slanted script was my name and address.

I ripped it open there and then, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Dearest Bella,_

_You showed extraordinary potential all those weeks ago, and I must admit; I enjoyed teaching you very, very much. Our experiences together have been some of the most pleasurable I have had in a long while._

_So, what I am putting to you is this: Learn everything from me. Learn all there is to know about becoming a perfect submissive. Let me teach you everything, Bella._

_Become my personal submissive and I shall give you the world. A world of pleasure without rules and obligations. I can show you things you have dreamed of. I can give you so much, if you'd let me._

_Listed above is my personal telephone number. Please call me as soon as you make a decision. I am eagerly awaiting your response._

_Yours,_

_Carlisle._

My head screamed the answer before my heart caught up. I wanted to do this. I clutched the letter in one hand and my cell phone in the other. I programmed the numbers in and pressed call.

_I had a big ol' world to discover…_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
